


Adolescent Penguin

by gingerfic



Series: Through the Window [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerfic/pseuds/gingerfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine accidentally met when Kurt got locked out on the fire escape and came in through Blaine's window. Then Blaine invited him to drop by again, so sometimes he does.<br/>And there is definitely something going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adolescent Penguin

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the series from the beginning, you should. Because these may technically be one-shots, but really they do fit together into a coherent story... this occurs one day after [Upstairs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2391617)
> 
> The title references Kurt's "baby penguin" comment in canon.  
> 

Thursday had been rough because Blaine was sleep-deprived; but in college that kind of thing happened on a fairly regular basis so nobody (not even Trent or Blaine himself) thought much of it.

On top of being tired though, Blaine was distracted all day long. He wasn't sure whether he was glad that Kurt had been level-headed enough to send him home to get some sleep, or if he wished that Kurt had let him stay and kiss. Imagining making out with Kurt was occupying the majority of his brain at this point, but he had a feeling that memories of making out with Kurt (if he had them) would occupy just as much. So maybe sleeping had been the wiser choice, in spite of the fact that Blaine didn't care very much about wisdom at the moment. Yes, they had a date tomorrow, and it was going to be wonderful (Blaine had a perfect little Italian place in mind to take Kurt to), but there was still a whole day before then, and Blaine was feeling impatient.

He pushed open the front door with a sigh and dropped his keys in the bowl on the counter.

"Long day, huh?" Trent asked without even looking up from the mess of papers he was scribbling on.

"Yesterday was long and I'm just still tired," Blaine offered nonchalantly as he set his book bag on the table and began to rummage through the cupboard for something to eat.

"Somebody dropped by to see you just a little bit ago."

"Oh?" Blaine was suddenly very interested.

"Yeah, Kyle or Keith or something..." Trent gestured vaguely in the air as he pushed one paper aside and squinted at the one beneath it. "Karl maybe?"

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, probably." Trent looked up for the first time since Blaine had entered the room. "So I guess you do know him? He didn't look familiar. He said he was a neighbor, but I don't think I've ever met him."

"Yeah, I, um, yes, he's a neighbor," Blaine stammered.

"Well he said you had his number, so I didn't get it from him, but I guess maybe you should call or something."

Blaine couldn't hide his smile as he unbuttoned his coat and dug out his cell phone. He had just opened the 'contacts' section when he noticed Trent looking at him with a glimmer in his eye.

"He's cute."

Blaine grinned back. "Yeah, he is," he agreed, as he grabbed his bag and headed for his bedroom.

 

He pushed the door open with his hip and backed into the room as he scrolled the phone display down to Kurt's name. His thumb was about to press 'call' when he heard a soft voice say "Don't bother."

Blaine spun around to see Kurt sitting on his bed with a mischievous smile on his face.

He hurriedly shut the door behind him as he let his book bag slide to the floor. "I thought you went back home. Trent said..."

"I did go home, but then I came back." Kurt smiled. "The usual way," he added, gesturing toward the window.

"Oh, so that explains why he didn't mention..."

"That there was a man waiting on your bed?" Kurt struck a coy pose and yes, that was definitely flirting. "I hope you don't mind?!"

"That there is a man on my bed, yes..." Blaine echoed, eye glinting and with a smile now as he slipped his coat off and laid it over the back of his desk chair. He slowly turned back around to face Kurt, his voice low as he continued "of course I don't mind. The only question now is what I should do with said man..."

Blaine knew what he wanted to do--he'd only been thinking about it all day--but he also wanted to be sure that Kurt felt the same way. After all, they _did_ have that date tomorrow, and maybe Kurt was expecting to wait until then... Waiting would probably be more romantic, and Blaine did like romance...

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice was soft, and Blaine realized that with all his thinking he had frozen standing there halfway between the bed and the desk.

"Uh, Blaine, are you ok?" Kurt had pushed himself off the bed now and was stepping closer...and closer. Blaine's brain was racing now but he wasn't sure what to say so he just nodded.

Kurt's hand brushed Blaine's shoulder and he gasped, startled.

"I'm sorry..." Kurt's voice trailed off as he pulled his hand away and stepped back

"Wait, Kurt," Blaine started, taking a step forward, but Kurt held out a hand to stop him.

Kurt sighed forlornly. "I might as well admit that I don't really know what I'm doing," he explained. "I know I flirt like I do, but it's mostly an act. Actually I'm sort of, uh, _inexperienced_." The last word was whispered so low that Blaine barely heard it.

Kurt met Blaine's eye for a moment and then stared pointedly at the floor and fiddled with the hem of his sweater. "And nowIfeelreallystupid forsayingthatoutloud and maybeIshouldjustgonow..." his words mushed together as he hurried over them. But Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand so that he couldn't pull it away again.

"Hey, Kurt, hey!" Blaine's voice was soft but warm. "I don't particularly know what I'm doing either, you know."  As Kurt lifted his eyes Blaine reached for his other hand, and Kurt slowly gave it to him. "That's why I stopped just now..." Blaine paused, but Kurt was still gazing at him intently so he pushed on. "I mean I know what I would like to do with you," he whispered, stepping closer and bringing Kurt's hands up between them. "I'd really like to ki--"

Blaine's words were interrupted as Kurt pushed into him, forcing him to step back and back again until he was against the wall. But Kurt didn't stop; he pressed his chest against Blaine's, bringing their still-clasped hands to the wall on either side of Blaine's head as Kurt's mouth found his.

A jolt ran down Blaine's spine as warmth grew in his chest and slowly spread out through his body. He'd been kissed before, but there's always something about a first kiss with someone that has its own special magic, and Blaine was feeling it. He wriggled one hand free of Kurt's grasp and brought it around his back, holding the other man close as he pressed against his lips hungrily.

Kurt's hand dropped to Blaine's face, its gentleness belying the force with which he'd lunged at Blaine only moments before. Blaine melted under his touch, grateful for the wall to lean against and the grounding feeling he got from their firmly clasped hands. He felt Kurt's mouth open slightly as it moved against his own, and tentatively slid his tongue across Kurt's lower lip. The whimper that came in response was very encouraging, so he did it again. And again.

When Kurt pulled back for a moment to gasp for air, Blaine went for his neck, slowly kissing along Kurt's jaw before sucking lightly on his earlobe.

" _Blaine!_ Why did we not do this before now?" Kurt's voice was high and breathless as Blaine's lips played back and forth along his neck and cheek.

"Something about being responsible adults I think..." Blaine murmured in Kurt's ear before slipping his tongue into it.

" _God_ Blaine!" Kurt hissed, pulling back and forcing Blaine to actually look him in the face. "You could warn a guy before you do a thing like that."

"I'm sorry?" Blaine began in confusion. Kurt seemed like he'd been enjoying Blaine's ministrations: his lips were full, his eyes blown dark, and his cheeks flushed... Then Blaine caught his eye and realized what he meant. "Or just a little too fast?"

"Well, I do have _standards_ Blaine," Kurt quipped as he sat back against the edge of the desk and drew a deep breath. "I mean we haven't even been on a date yet."

"Right, and you've already developed a habit of sneaking into my bedroom." Blaine tentatively moved forward, stepping between Kurt's outstretched feet.

Kurt nodded in agreement. "We're going about this all a little backwards."

 "Care to join me for some more backwardness?" Blaine teased hopefully, holding out his hand invitingly and tilting his head to indicate the bed.

"Uh, Blaine," Kurt stammered. "What I said before..."

"To _kiss_ , just kissing!" Blaine blurted, a blush rising up his neck and ears as he realized what his gesture had looked like to Kurt. "I'm not trying to suggest, I mean, you know, eventually, maybe, but obviously not right now, ohmygod." Kurt stifled a chuckle as Blaine cleared his throat and tried again. "There's just a lack of quality seating in this room, and I've been on my feet all day and I'd like to relax..."

Kurt rose and took his hand, a smile creeping across his face. "Is that what we're calling it now?" he giggled as he scooted onto the bed next to Blaine and slipped an arm around him. "Kiss me again Blaine," he whispered in his ear.

"Anytime, Kurt," Blaine answered as he complied. "Any time you want."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I always feel like my writing abilities take a sharp decline when they stop talking and start making out... so sorry for that. 
> 
> And no, don't worry, the series isn't over. While writing this one I had an idea for another, and theoretically there could be many more... just forgive me for only posting sporadically because of having other writing projects (as well as real life things like a family and a job!)


End file.
